Don't leave me (Sky X Jin Pirates)
by NerdyEmoNemo
Summary: (Based off of Skydoesminecrafts "Pirates" series.) NO ROMANCE, THIS IS BRO-SHIP! BRO FRIENDSHIP! GOT THAT? GOOD! You may now continue Why did he have to go and be the hero? I said I would be better off gone. Not him. Not my first hand. Not Sky.


_"Agh" He screamed as he fell to the ground. Sky rushed over to the grey man has he hit the ground with a small 'thump'._

 _"ROSS!" he yelled, sliding over to him and examining the wound. A bullet lay in his chest from the now dead man. He quickly tried putting pressure on the wounded man, yet blood continued flowing, taking the small mans life with him quickly._

 _"S...Sky..." the small man breathed slowly, which were getting shorter by the second. Sky focused on the wound, looking at his best friends face every so often. 'This cannot be happening...why Ross? Why not me?!' the pirate thought in his head. First his legs and now..._

 _"Adam...everything hurts..." the small man whimpered. Sky looked the mans face. He looked in pain and tired at the same time. Sky just pushed onto the wound harder. 'No, I kept him alive before, I can do it again!'_

 _"Your gonna be fine Ross. Your gonna be alright! Jin will be here any minute! I promise!" he knew it wasn't true. Jin and Barney were out looking around for the map. The map to the treasure they wanted so badly to get Jin and Ross home. The rest for Barney and him. They didn't know that there were others on this island. People who wanted to find the map themselves. Planing an ambush._

 _"Sky...please don't lie...I always know when you lie..." the man let out a small laugh, his eyelids slowly closing._

 _"NO! Ross, don't try closing your eyes on me! I'll make sure you'll make it out of here alive!" sky yelled. That couldn't stop it. The man closed his eyes, letting out one small breath, and went limp. Sky held his once true friend. His friend that could make him laugh, the one that he loved like a brother. He now lie dead in his arms._

 _"ROSS! ROSS! NO, STOP FUCKING AROUND! ROSS!" he yelled. He sobbed into the Ross's chest. He didn't dare to let go. He just sit there, crying his heart out for his friend to come back. A bright light suddenly shone down on him, making it to hard to see. It got brighter, until everything went black._

* * *

"Ross!" Sky bolted up with a scream, sweating badly. He was breathed heavily, looking at the figure in front of him. There, sat his old Captain in his red coat, his hair a bit messy along with his head-crest (or whatever the hell you call it). He had a worried/surprised facial expression from his old first-mates awakening reaction.

"Sky...are you alright?" he asked calmly. He worried for his ex-first-mate, not knowing what caused everything.

"Uh...I...I'm fine...just a nightmare." Sky explained with a small shake of his head. It wasn't everyday you have to get waken up by one of your...'friends'.

"A nightmare about...Ross?" he question. The black haired man slowly nodded, not knowing what to say. The concept of having a nightmare about your best friend isn't exactly normal concept.

"Yeah...he got...hurt..." the captain didn't under stand him. But then it hit him by what he meant.

"Sky, Ross is fine. He isn't hurt, nobody is. Hes asleep in his bed as we speak. It was just a night terror." he awkwardly rubbed the mans arm slowly. He knew that a sailors dreams and night terrors could be a bit more...extreme, as you could say.

"No, Jin, this is different." he looked at Jin. His face now red with tears, which still streamed down his face. "I couldn't protect Ross on that island, and I didn't even care for his safety when we found that treasure. I don't want him to get hurt, I don't want Barney to get hurt, I don't want you..." He stopped mid-sentence. Jin realized what he meant. Over the past few day they have been on this ship, they have all gotten hurt or almost hurt more than once. Sky was blaming himself.

"Sky! This isn't your fault. Were all to blame. We have to learn that we cant control everything. I know it takes time, but trust me, its how the world works. Do you understand?" the once crying man looked up at his old captain with a small smile, his face cleared up a bit.

"Yes sir!" they both shared a laugh before Jin got up.

"Get a good nights rest, alright?" Sky nodded, and Jin walked out of the room. Well, maybe not all hope was lost for his crew.

 **(First story on . Can you tell? Anyhow, hope you enjoyed. I did plan on this being a one parter, but then I got to lost and now this shall be a few parts. Like, 5 at most hopefully. All rights go to Skydoesminecraft and his friends, along with the 'Pirates' series. I shall hopefully see you guys next time! Goodbye!**


End file.
